


Things we lost (and found) In the fire

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is also younger then Stiles, Derek likes pancakes, Derek's a cute motherfluffer, Hale fire, Stiles likes sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is older then Derek when the Hale fire happens.<br/>Derek ends up with a new brother. </p><p>Horrible summery, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things we lost (and found) In the fire

Stiles walked around his house, looking for his phone, finally finding it wedged between the couch arm and the cushion.  
Sighing he flipped it open, looking to see if he had any missed messages, which he didnt, he barely knew why he had a phone.  
He tossed it onto the kitchen table as be walked past it on his way to the fridge, opening it and pulling out last night's left overs.  
Next he walked to the microwave and put it in for two minutes.  
After the timer beeped he pulled out the nuked pasta, dumping into a bowl.  
He quickly ate it while doing his homework before walking to the bathroom to...well, you know.  
After he was finished with /that/ he walked into his bedroom, sitting in front of his laptop and researching for school which then turned into research for....uh...other stuff... ((yeah, you know what I'm saying))  
After he deleted his search history be walked back into the bathroom to wash his hands.

-+-+-+

Derek watched in horror as he ran out of the house. His eyes flickered from window to window, watching the flames consume every inch of his home. All he could hear was the roaring of the fire, sirens from nearby firetrucks, and the distant screams from his family. His mother, father, relatives, and just.. Horror. He didn't even know he was running away from the Hale home until he was out of the wooded area. 

Not sure what else to do, or where else to go, he kept running. Running and running down streets and around sharp corners. Until he reached the Stilinski household. Trembling violently, he rung the doorbell, standing on the doorstep like a lost puppy with it's tail in between it's legs. Scared out of his mind, he nervously fidgeted with his tattered clothing. Things were sinking in, finally.

Derek knew his family were all burned alive. Dead and gone, and he was the only survivor he knew of. Why did he live? Why did his family have to die? Tears streaming down his soot-caked cheeks, his misty hazel eyes looked up when the door opened and Stiles stood in the doorway. His familiar presence was almost comforting, and he couldn't help but stand there, staring at Stiles. His mouth opened, but nothing came out, except for a small whisper of, "Stiles..."

Stiles stared at the small, singed sooty form of none other then Derek Hale.  
"Der bear?" He kneeled by the boy. "What's srong, kiddo? Come inside!" He picked the boy up, looking him over for injuries and carried him over to the cpuch, sitting him in his lap. Stiles ran his hands over Derek's small frame, feeling for injuries.  
"Der, are you in pain? Do your hands or anything hurt?" He asked studying the other for any signs of injuries he hadn't noticed.  
Derek let Stiles handle him with no fight. He was too numb to complain or to even react to any of the male's overbearing. To answer Stiles' worries, he simply shook his head, sniffling softly as small sobs choked out of him.

The kid leaned his head on Stiles' chest, biting his lip to keep it from trembling. "...Stiles.." He finally looked up at him. " I miss them already.. They're all gone, Stiles.." Derek mumbled, trembling in Stiles' hold.  
Stiles stared down at the trembling boy in his lap.  
Who was all gone, he wanted to ask but he had the feeling that question would end badly.  
"Shh, Derek, do you want anything? Are you thirsty? You need a bath, baby." He stroked the younger boys hair. "I'll give you one of the super fluffy towels you like...and I think we got more bubble bath. What do you say, buddy?"  
Derek nodded stiffly, wrapping his dirty arms around Stiles' neck, burying his wet face in the crook of his neck. "..Yes, please." He mumbled softly. His heart ached, and processing everything was taking a bit longer than he'd like. Not to mention that Stiles was so sweet to him and distracted him from the horrors that he was scarred with just moments ago.  
"Ok baby boy..." Stiles wrapped the boy in his arms protectively, before standing up.  
He carried Derek up the stairs and into the bathroom, setting him on the toilet seat.  
"You get undressed now, ok kiddo? I'll make the tub all nice and bubbly!" He smiled assuringly at Derek before going to the tub and making sure the water wasn't too hot, next he grabbed two super big and fluffy towels, setting them on the door hooks.  
"Der bear, when your ready just come on into the tub, ok baby?"  
He dumped enough bubble bath into the tub to probably be considered....way too much, but hey, the fun thing about baths are the bubbles!  
Derek couldn't help but feel a little bit better at how hard Stiles was trying to cheer him up. The loss he felt was drilling a hole in his tiny heart, but Stiles was taking band-aids and pasting them over the hole. Of course, all band-aids eventually lose their stick with wear and tear, but for now, it was stable.  
Following Stiles' directions, he stripped himself lazily of his shirt and pants, kicking off his muddy shoes and socks. When he was all set, he crawled over the tub's side and into the bubbly cave of water and an abundance of soap. He was a bit overwhelmed by the bubbles, but found them to smell nice and the water was like a warm cuddle under a big, fluffy blanket, that was the bubbles.  
A small smile on his stained face, he looked up to Stiles. "..It's nice." He approved.  
Stiles grinned and scooped up a handful of bubbles, dropping it on Derek's head.  
"Good! " He smiled and rinsed the bubbles off "Even got the fluffy towels and some of my favorite clothes from when I was your size. Hope you like iron man to some extent!"  
He dumped some shampoo into his hands and started working it into Derek's hair and then rinsing it out, making sure none got in his eyes.  
Derek idly listened to his friend, and waved his tiny hands about in the water, straining the water throughout his fingers. The child adorned some bubbles on his freshly washed head, looking up to Stiles for some approval for his silliness. When he earned it, he went back to watching the water slap against the sides of the tub when he flailed his limbs underwater, amused, apparently. He was mostly trying to keep himself distracted, and it was thankfully working. And hey, he wasn't going to complain about Iron Man-themed clothing.  
Stiles rubbed the back of Derek's head and smiled, watching the adorable boy and smiling.  
"Hey buddy? Are you tired? Or hungry? What do you want when this amazing bubble bath is over, kiddo?" He cocked his head and smiled happily  
Derek shrugged, his eyes flickering up to the male with a soft smile. "Can we watch a movie?" He asked, not exactly tired just yet. Popcorn and cuddling with Stiles was the ideal scene that he wished to be in when the water was drained, he was toweled dry, and clothed once again.  
"Of course, kiddo " Stiles leaned in and kissed him on the nose before giving him one of the special big fluffy towels "Do you want snacks with the movie?" He asked the young boy  
Derek nodded, smiling at that. Standing up from the warm blanket of water, he was met with yet another warm encasement of the towel. Wrapping it around his shoulders, he nuzzled the fluffy fabric. With a hum of approval, he stepped out of the bath and wiped himself off with the towel quickly. Sadly, the outside world wasn't as welcoming with warmth as the bath was.  
Stiles smiled down at the smaller boy, pulling the spare change of clothing closer.  
"Now iron man, get dressed and I'll get snacks ready, ok, kiddo? Holler if you need anything, I'll be up in a moment" and with that he left and walked downstairs, preparing snacks for them both  
Derek nodded with a small smile, his hazelnut eyes enlightening at the sight of the red superhero, plastered all about the clothing that was laid out for him. "Okiedoke." He agreed, and started getting dressed as Stiles got up and left him to his own devices. Once dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror for a few moments, wondering how his life is going to be like from now on. If his daily life included Stiles, he was sure he'd be just fine. Walking down to the kitchen, he walked from tile to tile, as if stepping on the small lines separating each tile would break Stiles' back, or some other dire consequence. "Hiya." He greeted to the older male. Raising his arms to be picked up, he expectantly looked up to Stiles with a small smile.  
Stiles laughed when he saw the young boys outstretched arms and picked him up, settling him against his hip.  
"So Der, what so you want?" He gestured to the array of food he had managed to find around the house.  
Derek hummed, and studied each item carefully. "..Popcorn." He pointed to the wrapped package. "Reese's... Aaaand.. Doritos." He nodded, looking back up to Stiles. His arms comfortably wrapped around his shoulders, and his head rested itself on his chest. "Can we watch something funny?"  
Stiles laughed and grabbed the things that had been pointed out by the young boy "ok, kiddo" he walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Derek in his lap offering him the bowls "pick any movie"  
Derek nodded and flickered through the movie selections, before settling on one that didn't look too bad. Actually, to be fair, it looked terrible. Though, it was the kind of terrible that would make you laugh at the amount of cringe and stupidity of some of the scenes. Getting comfy, he plucked out some kernels of popcorn and popped it in his mouth, focused on the screen.  
Stiles looked between the screen and Derek, his eyelids falling shut as he relaxed in the couch.  
"Little dude, I'm just..." he yawned. "I'm gonna rest my eyes and you be a good kiddo, ok? No R rated films or anything. ...I'll be watching you" he smiled and brushed a hand through Derek's hair  
Derek looked up at Stiles, and nodded slowly, smiling innocently. "Okay. Night-night, Stiles." He patted his chest, before turning back to the screen. His head rested up against the others' chest. Though, twenty minutes later, his own eyes grew heavy and it suddenly seemed that staying awake was simply a chore. Sleep overtook him, and he curled up in Stiles' arms comfortably, a small smile on his lips.  
Stiles hugged the young boy close to his chest in his sleep, rolling so he faced the back of the couch and the two were secure.  
Derek awoke the next morning quite early due to a nightmare. Such a nightmare included a recollection of the Hale tragedy. It left him startled, and sobbing softly into Stiles' shirt.  
Stiles woke when he felt his shirt getting wet  
"Wha...?" He opened an eye and saw a crying Derek.  
"Derek, what's wrong? " he asked with wide eyes "are you hurt?"  
Derek sniffled. "I had a nightmare.." He sobbed, burying his face in Stiles' shoulder. "..About the fire."  
Stiles stroked Derek's hair "Hey, hey, buddy, calm down, it's ok, shhhh, I can get my dad to call your mommy, ok?" He looked down at the young boy concerned.  
Derek sobbed. "..But.. But she was in the fire, too.." He frowned, looking up at his caretaker.  
Stiles eyebrows shot together "Wait, what?" He asked "What was on fire, Derek?"  
".. My house." He mumbled. "Everyone was inside.." The child briefly explained his dark eyes shifting to look down.  
Stiles eyes widened and he grabbed his cell phone from his back Jean pocket dialing his father. "Dad, go to the Hale house, Derek said there was a fire and just...go, thanks bye" he hung up.  
"Ok Derek, tell me what happened?"  
"... I told you..." He pouted, hugging himself. ".. My house was on fire and nobody but me got out alive." Derek whimpered. "The house ate them."  
Stiles rubbed his hands over Derek's back "Hey, it's ok, my dad will check it out and he'll let us know if everyone's ok? Ok baby boy, don't worry, I'm here and I'll take care of you, I promise" he smiled at the smaller boy and kissed his cheek, wiping his tears  
Derek nodded, and wrapped his arms around his neck. ".. What if nobody's alive?.." He asked. "Will I be all alone?"  
"Oh no, buddy, you'll never be all alone as long as I'm here" Stiles kissed his forehead reassuringly  
Derek nodded. "..You'll take care of me? Like a big brother?" He smiled softly. Derek had many siblings and relatives, none of which he was especially close to like he was to Stiles. To have Stiles as a brother figure would probably be the best thing for him.  
"Yeah, buddy, I'll be your brother, you'll never be alone" He ruffled Derek's hair and smiled, kissing his cheek "Ok? No need to be scared"  
Derek nodded and nuzzled his cheek, hugging him tightly with his little arms around his shoulders. "Thank you, Stiles.." He mumbled softly, tired from all of his crying.  
"Your welcome, little brother" Stiles smiled and rubbed the smaller boys back soothingly. "Sleepy, Der? Wanna go to bed?"  
Derek nodded. ".. Mhm.." He closed his eyes, and easily passed out in his arms, tears drying on his cheeks.  
Stiles sighed and stoked Derek's hair as he slept before picking him up and carrying him into his bedroom.  
He set Derek on the bed and took off his own jeans and shirt so he was left in his plaid boxers before pulling the covers over the two of them and falling asleep.

-+-+-+

Derek snuggled close to Stiles, sleeping soundly for the rest of the night. He awoke the next morning with sun rays shining directly on his face. Gee, thanks sun. Opening his eyes after turning over on to his back, he yawned softly. Seeing it was early morning, Stiles was still sound asleep. He debated waking him up, when he settled for letting him sleep a bit longer. After all, he did kind of keep him up late last night. It's only fair to let him sleep in...  
Stiles mouth fell open in his sleep and his head tilted bad, somehow dispite gravity he had drool in the corner of his mouth.  
He mumbled out about curly fries and his car and then younger siblings before letting out a small keening noise and giving a half yawn.  
Derek looked up with a small smile when he heard Stiles stir from his slumber. "Good morning." He rung out, getting up and sitting on the male's stomach playfully. "Did you sleep okay?" The child asked hopefully.  
"'M sleepin'..." Stiles groaned, throwing an arm over his face, narrowly missing Derek "Five more minu's....sleepin'..." he yawned again and his head drooped to the side.  
Derek pouted softly. "..But Stilessssss..." He whined softly. "C'mon, I let you sleep in for awhile. I'm hungry." He complained, knowing full well that he was in no place to complain, seeing the other had taken him in so gracefully. Though, the child couldn't help himself. His tummy was making noises and it was annoying.  
"Sleepy..." Stiles groaned, rolling over in bed only to fall out of it and land on his stomach and face. "Ow..." he groaned "Hate sunlight..."  
Derek got off of his caretaker once he started to roll, a bit surprised an taken aback as he rolled right off of the side. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking over to Stiles with a small frown.  
The elder boy squinted up at Derek "Der?" He asked before rubbing his eyes with a hand "Time 'S it?" He asked.  
Derek blinked. "Uhh.." He turned and looked at Stiles' alarm clock that rested on his nightstand. "..10:13." He smiled, looking back down at the other. "I've been awake since 10."  
He yawned and squinted at rhe younger "Hungry?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow "I think....chocolate chip pancakes or strawberry waffles?" He asked  
Derek was sold at the pancakes. "Chocolate chip pancakes, please!" He grinned a toothy grin, bouncing in his spot on the bed happily.  
He laughed and nodded, still somewhat sleepy "ok, kiddo, chocolate chip pancakes it is" he held out a hand for Derek to take.  
Derek took it, and hopped out of bed. He continued to pull Stiles downstairs to the kitchen, grinning happily. "Can I sit up on the counter?" He asked.  
He began pulling out ingredients and starting in on The pancakes. "Sure, kid. Need help getting up?"  
Derek nodded, and held out his arms, a small smile on hips lips. Big, green orbs stared up at Stiles expectantly.  
Stiles laughed and cheerfully picked up the younger boy, placing him in the counter. "Careful kiddo, don't fall off" he warned before flipping the pancakes, admiring the perfectly browned bottoms.  
Derek nodded, and swung his legs, gently hitting the counter with his heels rhythmically. "..Okie-doke." He agreed easily, being as careful as he could. "It looks yummy." He complimented.  
"Yup, now....' he slipped the pancake onto a plate "It's all yours!" He gave the boy some chocolate chips, syrup a fork and a knife.  
"You got it kiddo or do you want me to cut it up?"  
"Can you?" Derek asked, looking up at Stiles with big hopeful eyes.  
"Yeah, Kiddo, I can." He smiled and began cutting them up neatly with a knife.  
And then his phone rang.  
"I gotta get that kiddo, be right back." He smiled and left the room, pulling his phone from his pocket.  
"Dad?"  
"Stiles?" His dad's voice came over the phone. "Is Derek with you?"  
"Yeah...why?"  
"The Hale house its...burned to the ground, we found...bodies...."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you want next.


End file.
